Of Teddy Bears and Happiness
by Mad Hattress Skylar
Summary: Preview for the inside. 1. I was right about you being a big teddybear. 2. Hey Sakurachan, do you want a chip? I know I'm not the best at summaries but Please R&R you might like it. ChoujiSakura OneShot


A/N:Well...I finally wrote something, but it's not for the fics that a very miniscule amount of people want me to add to...lol READ PLEASE!

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto I'd make Sakura more capable and Hinata...well the same only not...hehe. So therefore this means that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GET ANY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR WRITING THIS! Well except for happiness, when someone reviews...

Of Teddy Bears and Happiness

I walked out of my home around 2:30 am, stealthily going through shadows, due to years of being Ninja and it coming naturally. I come upon the only open food vendor in this area, the one and only...Ichiraku, and walked in suprisingly seeing another customer at this hour. I took a seat beside him at the bar, noticing for the first time his hair was tied back in a low ponytail instead of being in the...underwear-like contraption.

He gave no notice to me being there, and continued to stare off into space as he had been doing when I came in. He also gave no attention to the Miso Ramen sitting infront of him, which scared me at this unfamiliarity. He was almost always eating. It was his favorite hobby that I knew of.

Before I could think anything of it Ayame, the owner's daughter, came in tiredly from the back, looked at me, and then walked out muttering something along the lines of...

"Everynight...never orders...grrr...yawn."

I looked towards my companion who was STILL staring into space. Finally deciding to speak, I started with,

"Choji-san, are you ok?" he started and looked at me seemingly wondering when I got there. After a moment he answered.

"Uhhh...hi Sakura-chan. I guess I'm fine. Just depressed, ya know?" I nodded

"Yeah I know me too."

He looked at me suprised,

"You? Depressed? But your always smiling and...happy..." I pause thinking of the right way to answer

"Well...that's just a facade, Choji-san. It's my way of hiding my true feelings. There is...hypothetically and quite literally a whole different me that nobody else sees. I get sad and depressed, just like any other person. Especially just like any other Shinobi." was my reply.

He seemed to be thinking on that so while he did I ordered an ice-cold water, and felt kinda guilty for making Ayame-san get up again. As I took my first sip he answered,

"What could make you so sad as to come here at three in the morning?"

"Memories. They keep me up at night. That and thinking of the present and what is to come. I started coming here a while back to just...get away from my thoughts. But so far it hasn't worked...What about you Choji-san?"

"I also think of the things you do. I've noticed everyone around me fulfilling their dreams and having their futures as secure as a Shinobi's could be. It makes me wistful. I want to move foward in my life and stop hearing people critisize me and my ways of life."

"Oh, I understand the first part but what do you mean people are critisizing you? I have seen nothing to critisize you over."

"That I'm a bad ninja, and that I'm fat are the most common among others."

I choked on my water. Some people could be so...grr...frustrating...grr...

"You are not bad ninja. In fact I think your a great ninja! You went out when you were at the most thirteen years old and as a genin and beat one of Orochimaru's best men! Hell you were one of the only to beat one of his men without help! And now your a Jounin, and you seem like you would do anything for this village, and to top that off you still have a heart. Some Shinobi who have gone through less than you become cold, and heartless and so hardened their shell's could never be broken. I'm glad your not like that. And as to being fat!..."I practically spit the word out of my mouth, it disgusts me so.

"I think your a big teddy bear. There's nothing wrong with being 'overweight' as some would call it because it just give more for a girl to hug and find warmth. Personally I like that idea.",I winked at him making him blush. He was also momentarily shocked so it took a minute for a reaction to my words. The first thing he did, was smile.

"You know, you're a great woman Sakura-chan. The only thing I regret now is not getting to know you sooner.(a/n:I know sooooo corny)

As he said this tears came to my eyes and I coulding restrain myself, I lunged at him from my seat and gave him the biggest hug I could muster without injuring him with my super-strenth.

"You're a great guy too Choji-kun." He returned my hug and at that moment I definately did not want him to let go.

"You know what...",I asked him snuggling closer.

"What?",I felt him turn his head down to look at me and I looked up into his eyes.

"I was right about you being a big teddy-bear.",his eyes shined with happiness and for the first time in a long time I truly felt happy too. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back leaving us both blushing crimson.

"Yeah I really am happy...",he starts shuffling around his Jounin flak jacket and I hear a familiar bag crinkling

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want a chip?",he offers. I grin from ear to ear and take one from the bag.

"Definately Happy."

Owari

a/n:Well that's the end. Hope ya liked it. I know I probably made an infinite amount of mistakes but what can I say I wrote this at 3 in the morning. Anyway I gotta go. Sayonara(sp?)

Silent Kunoichi


End file.
